Entre juegos, amores y snitchs
by FunnyRain
Summary: Ser hijos de héroes y enemigos no es fácil, tampoco es fácil ser sus padres. Serie de Drabbles de la infancia y los noviazgos de la tercera generación. Seis personajes. Malfoy, Potter, y Weasley. Re-Subida.
1. Scorpius Malfoy: Capricho

**Capricho**

\- Papá, papá, papá, papá.

\- No.

\- Papá, papá, papá, papá ¡Papaaaaaaaa!

\- No, Scorpius ¡No!

Un hombre alto y rubio caminaba por le callejón Diagon junto a su pequeño hijo de seis años. Era la copia exacta de él. Su piel pálida brillaba al sol y un par de ojos grises lo miraban caprichosamente.

Draco Malfoy había discutido esto con su hijo millones de veces, pero él insistía.

\- Papá, papá, papá, papá ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!- Dijo el niño deteniéndose mientras la gente que pasaba por el Callejón Diagon los esquivaba con bufidos molestos, tomó un respiro y Draco sonrió al darse cuenta que se había cansado y se iba callar, pero su hijo no cedió. - Papá, papá, papá, papá ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!-

\- ¡No Scorpius!- Gritó frustrado el rubio y maldijo por no tener un hijo mudo.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Scorpius frunció el ceño su padre nunca le negaba nada y esta no sería la excepción.

\- ¡Porque no!- Dijo su padre cansado y arrastrando las palabras.

\- ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!- Dijo el niño dando saltitos enojado - ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!-

Draco frunció el ceño, esto debería ser un castigo por todos sus errores de juventud. Suspiró agotado.

\- No lo tendrás Scorpius. – Dijo seriamente, pero a Scorpius no le importo.

-Pero…

\- ¡No lo tendrás y punto!- Dijo y lo tomó de la mano para que siguiera caminando.

-Papá…

\- ¡No! – Gritó el hombre exasperado y se giró para mirar a su hijo que sonreía maliciosamente con un brillo en los ojos.

-Hagamos un trato- Comenzó el niño y al ver que su padre lo iba a interrumpir le lanzó una mirada de reproche- Tú me lo compras y yo no le digo a mi dulce madre que no te gusta su comida y que cuando te manda el almuerzo al trabajo la botas o la regalas- Comentó sonriendo- Y no le digo que la excusa que usas todas las cenas, esa que tiene que descansar es solo para que cocinen los elfos- Agregó el pequeño rubio levantando una perfecta ceja y sonriendo de lado. Un gesto que había heredado de su padre.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y juró mentalmente alejar a su hijo de sus chismosos empleados.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando?- Preguntó entre divertido y asustado por la reacción de su esposa.

\- No, claro que no. Pero mi mamá se va ha enojar mucho- Contestó moviendo la cabeza aparentando estar afligido.

Media hora más tarde Draco Malfoy salía de la tienda de mascotas con un maldito hurón blanco y un muy sonriente Scorpius. El rubio mayor sonrió, su hijo era muy astuto.

\- ¡Gracias papi!- Dijo eufórico el niño – Se va ha llamar Saltador, el hurón Saltador- Agregó y la sonrisa de Draco desapareció. Tenía que encontrar la forma de desaparecer ese maldito hurón de su vista.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: El grandioso mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _Anteriormente había subido esta historia, ahora está re-editada y espero les agrade ¿Qué les pareció?_


	2. James Potter: Arrogante

**Arrogante**

Harry no podría creer lo que Ginny le decía. Quería reírse pero con lo enojada que estaba su esposa era algo peligroso. No lo podía creer. James, su inocente James. Bueno no tan inocente después de todo.

Con tan solo seis años, James Sirius Potter era tan arrogante como su abuelo y estaba orgulloso de serlo. Era de conocimiento familiar que el primogénito Potter le hacía claro honor a su primer nombre.

Cuando con Ginny llegaron al salón, pudieron ver a su hijo mayor mirando con una sonrisa burlona al profesor. Su esposa bufó exasperada.

El hombre era alto y delgado, tenía una mirada enojada y su piel estaba arrugada por la edad. Su pelo era negro y ¿brilloso?...

Miró a los padres de su alumno y le entrego la evidencia del crimen.

Harry la leyó y estuvo apunto de soltar una carcajada si no hubiera sido por el codazo de su esposa.

Su hijo era arrogante, muy arrogante.

¿Quién le escribía eso a su profesor, cuando la indicación que te daban decía "En tres palabras escribe un consejo a alguien"? ¿Cómo le escribía eso? Solo pudo haberlo heredado de su abuelo.

Decía con letras desordenadas, pero claras _"Necesitas usar shampoo"_

Entendía porque el profesor lo mandaba a llamar.

Harry solo sonrío, aunque sabía que a su hijo algún día le llegaría la cuenta por ser arrogante, pero por ahora ¿por qué no disfrutarlo? Aunque, ¿el complejo de niño mimado se quitaba alguna vez?

Por el bien de su hijo esperaba que si.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: El grandioso mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _Espero les gustara, y ojalá me digan que les pareció. Próximo personaje Albus :)_

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Albus Potter: Gorda

**Gorda**

\- ¿James?- Se escuchó la voz de Albus llamando a su hermano.

James que estaba jugando emocionado con sus juguetes de jugadores de quidditch contestó fastidiado.

\- ¿Sí? -

\- ¿Por qué la mamá está tan gorda?-

\- ¡Ella no está gorda!- Gritó el pelinegro tirando lejos todas sus figuras y mirando feo a su hermano menor.

\- ¡Sí, ella está!-

\- No está-

\- Si, está gorda-

\- No, yo no estoy gorda- Dijo tranquilamente Ginny cuando entro al cuarto y empezó a recoger los juguetes de sus hijos.

\- Sí, si estás. Pero, ¿por qué estás gorda?- Preguntó Albus con toda la inocencia de un niño de dos años.

Ginny suspiró.

\- Mañana Al, ahora es tiempo de que tú y tu hermano se vallan a dormir- Comentó sonriendo Ginny.

\- Pero…- James empezó.

\- Ningún pero jovencito, a dormir- Ordenó la pelirroja y agregó al ver el ceño fruncido del menor de sus hijos. -Mañana seguimos. -

Al próximo día, Al estaba sentando en el living con su padre. Harry leía la sección de quidditch del profeta mientras su hijo veía _"los brujitos sonrientes de Salem"_ en la televisión, de la nada el pequeño Potter habló.

-¿Papá?-

\- Sí, Al-

\- ¿Por qué la mamá está tan gorda?-

\- Porque tu nuevo hermano o hermana está en su estómago- Respondió su padre dejando de lado su periódico y con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Oh- Dijo Al.

Después de un minuto de fruncir el ceño el niño habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo entró? Mi mamá se lo comió- Dijo llevándose dramáticamente las manos a la boca.

\- No, no, no, Al, ella no se lo comió- Dijo Harry y pensó que los niños eran muy ingeniosos.

-¿Cómo… cómo entró entonces? – Preguntó el pequeño de ojos verdes.

Harry se desordenó el pelo y empezó a ponerse nervioso, ja, ingenio o no ¿Por qué su hijo de dos años tenía que hacer estas preguntas? Tal vez después de todo no le habría molestado que Al se hubiera demorado un poco más en hablar tan bien.

\- Um... Eh…-

\- Sí Harry, ¿cómo? Dile a tu hijo- Ginny acaba de entrar en la sala, miró a su esposo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Umm... ¿tal vez engordo?- Dijo Harry y miró a Ginny.

\- Sí, engorde- Dijo Ginny y sonrió con un suspiro cómplice.

Al final nadie le había respondido a Al.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: El grandioso mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

 _¿Qué tal les_ _pareció? Algún reviews para saber su opinión?_


End file.
